


The Sun

by I_ran_out_of_books



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: BAMF Merlin, Character Study, Dark Merlin, Dark!Merlin, Light Angst, Short One Shot, Sweet Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-17 07:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16511867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_ran_out_of_books/pseuds/I_ran_out_of_books
Summary: Merlin is a very kind boy, but he is so much more than just kind. If only people could see what he was really capable of.





	The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> I suppose this is sort of a character study. I love that Merlin is a sweetie pie but he can also be scary af and I like that even more.

Merlin's sweet demeanor was known throughout the kingdom of Camelot. Little old ladies beckoned him over when their baskets grew too heavy with vegetables from the market. The children ran to him as he crossed the courtyard and begged for him to tell them a story or show them a trick. Merlin was a sweet boy who cared for everyone and anyone and couldn't harm a fly. 

He treated friend and stranger alike, meaning soon enough they all knew who he was and they trusted him. In such a large bustling city it was hard to know who you could trust, but Merlin's goofy grin and eagerness to help left everyone feeling warm. The words happy or kind were synonymous with the boy. To them Merlin was what one of the old maids had referred to as "a ray of sunshine." 

Merlin was the sunshine that made their crops grow. The kind of warmth that kissed their cheeks and nose leaving clusters of freckles in its wake. They thought such things, and indeed they were right. However, others who felt the heat of this sun did not agree, and they wouldn't be wrong either. 

Those who had dared to step in Merlin's path had welts from that sunshine. Red and painful, festering with puss. They found sunburned skin that was raw and peeling. This sun did not gift them food, instead it parched them until their throats felt like sand and their breathing felt thick. 

No one ever did see Merlin in his entirety. They could not fathom all the things of which he was capable; divine and evil all at once. Merlin had wished that someday someone would, he longed for the moments when someone who was happily basking in his warmth would open their eyes and be momentarily blinded with a sting. Merlin didn't want to be feared, and he didn't need recognition for his power; it was just that much like any other human, he needed to be understood. He craved it daily, if only they could see him for all that he was. A burning body in the sky. Something powerful and seemingly eternal. Something that could nourish and kill them in the same breath. Merlin was the sun.


End file.
